This invention relates to a cap opener for uncapping easily a bottle of beer, soft drink or other liquid provisions or articles.
For removing a crown cap of a bottle filled with a soft drink, juice, beer or the like, a cap remover with a hole at one end, namely, a bottle opener of the lever type, is generally used. When uncapping with such a cap remover, a part of the hole of the cap remover is applied to a part of the under rim of a crown cap and then with a handle part of the cap remover as a dynamic point, prying force is applied to a crown cap. In this case, however, it is sometimes experienced that by the shock in uncapping, a bottle is tumbled, a bottle is tilted and contents are spilled, or the cap flies off. In addition, it is inconvenient to use both hands of uncapping, namely, holding a bottle with one hand and manipulating a cap remover with the other hand.